Conventionally, there have been indoor units of air conditioning apparatuses in which the indoor units include a light transmissive surface provided on a portion of a casing and inclined diagonally downward from the front and a light receiving section arranged behind the light transmissive surface being opposed to and parallel to the light transmissive surface to improve reception performance of a remote control (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
There have also been indoor units of air conditioning apparatuses in which the indoor units have a temperature detection sensor for contactlessly sensing the surface temperature of an object in a room (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).